It is very well recognized that it is desirable to protect a needle before and after use in order to prevent needle-stick injuries, and also to ensure that the needle cannot be deliberately or accidentally re-used. To this end, the prior art is crowded with a multitude of syringes having sheaths which can be locked in a post-use position whereat the needle is covered by the sheath.